gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phantom of Bravery
The Phantom of Bravery is a side mission in Gravity Rush. It is the second and last mission of the Military Pack DLC. Story Ready for her next mission, Kat once again travels to the Jellyfish Special Forces Headquarters in Vendecentre. She is briefed by the Jellyfish commander, Yuri Gerneaux, about the operation they will partake in that is centered around the government's orders to capture the Nevi. While the government's plans with captured Nevi are classified to even the Jellyfish, they were provided a harvester from them to draw them and capture them in. Though she is concerned of the government's secrecy, Sea Kat decides to follow through with the mission after being reassured by the commander that this plan will keep Hekseville safe. While on the way to their destination, a gravitational anomaly, reported by Permet, occurs and causes a piloted Fighter (airboat) to fall down below the city. Sea Kat and the commander's ideals clash, as they argue about the safety of the soldiers versus the safety of the city, which concludes with Sea Kat disobeying a direct order to stay on-board by heading down to save the pilot. In the meantime, a Nevi outbreak arises in the skies of Vendencentre and even Pleajeune, and an attempt to get the harvester activated results in failure—which leads the commander to change the mission. Though the battleship takes heavy damage, the commander orders Sea Wasp to head to Pleajeune to save the civilians there. Sea Kat soon makes it back to the battleship that is on fire and surrounded by Nevi, but fires break out within the city as well. Sea Kat eventually extinguishes the fires for both the city and the battle ship using the fire extinguishes from the ship and the water tanks in the city, as well as defeats the Nevi afterwards despite the plan to capture them. Back on the battleship Sea Kat expresses her discomfort with their beliefs and rules, even though they are after the same goal, therefore she quits the Jellyfish and retires her uniform. Walkthrough The first thing you will have to do is head down to save the pilot. Then, you are to defeat the multiple waves of Nevi that show up while the pilot repairs the ship. However, your gravity powers will be suppressed so that a chain reaction is not created from the gravity engine if Kat shifts gravity, thus you will have to rely on Kat's standard kicks and evade skills—just perform kicks, including aerial ones, and evade often, and you will be fine. Next objective is to head back up to the battleship, where you will use the fire extinguishes on-board and the water tanks in the city to extinguish the fires on the battleship and soon the city—the latter you will prioritize when it occurs, and then you will need to extinguish the fires on the battleship. Hostile Nevi will also be present, but fighting them is futile, as new ones will respawn quickly. Once all the fires on the battleship are extinguished, then you will eliminate the Nevi, which is made apparent prior after a short cut-scene. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush